


血月

by ringo1123



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, M/M, Middle Ages, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringo1123/pseuds/ringo1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>万圣节鬼故事、中世纪吸血鬼AU、</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“很快就是血月，我们该行动了！”  
与他的急躁相比，眼前的男人——韦恩家族的最后孤儿，高谭伯爵这一头衔的最后拥有者，布鲁斯•韦恩只是一动不动凝视着血液顺着他苍白的手腕滴落在石棺表面，在那雕绘精美的美杜莎蛇发缝隙里，汇聚成一条细细的红线，再从那女妖的口中落入石棺内部。  
“布鲁斯？”  
迪克皱着眉试探叫了一声，但对方仍然出神地盯着那朱砂般瑰丽的液体汩汩冒出，好像那不是来自自己血管中的血液一样，这让迪克烦躁异常，他决定受够了！  
“够了！”他猛地上前一把抓住那条手臂，用手指按住出血口，双眼怒视着对方，要知道不是谁都有勇气和一位吸血鬼对视的，更别提对方来自最古老的始祖家族。  
“我就不管你在这个该死地窖里干的勾当了，虽然我强烈反对，但现在这不是重点，重点是我们该采取行动了！升起画着韦恩家三叉戟的战旗，敲响教堂里那口一辈子没响过的战钟，召集所有市民和佃农，向他们发表动员演讲，告诉他们这座城市不会被那些异教徒所焚烧和屠杀，只要我们勇敢战斗，向士兵们发放银质武器，我们……”  
“不。”  
回答他的是布鲁斯低沉而又不容置疑的声音，那双闪耀如钻石深沉如深夜的眼睛注视着他，迪克咬紧牙关抵制着来自对方的影响——“不要看着吸血鬼的眼睛，他们会用眼神迷惑你”，人们总是这么说，他出生在马戏团，世间没有谁比亲爱的吉普赛人懂得更多秘方、传说与禁忌。而现在，他感到自己在对方的目光中发生了变化，既无法逃避又不想逃避。  
“见鬼！你说过绝不会对我用这个的！”他几乎是咬牙切齿，但对方眼里却流露出一闪而过的迷惑，  
“我并没有。”  
“哦？哦……好吧。”他几乎挫败般的放松了手里的力道，为自己武断的自责感到难堪，但是……打断他思路的是对方的动作，布鲁斯以几乎无法察觉的姿势挣脱了迪克的掌握，并瞬间擦过他走向这座地下陵园的出口。  
“来吧，回到城堡，你该休息了  
与他的亢奋相比，布鲁斯平静得毫无波澜，黑色披风下摆擦过百年积淀的尘埃，说着便带头走出了历代韦恩的最后长眠之所，走入冬夜的风雪之中，迪克只得咬牙跟上。外头积雪已深，他不得不格外小心，而且愈发强劲的凛风让他几乎不可能开口，而这大概正是布鲁斯所希望的局面！就在他面前，那条黑色披风获得了生命一样翩飞不已，它的主人在深达数尺的积雪上甚至没有留下脚印，谢天谢地，他们很快就到达了这座名为蝙蝠堡的城堡内部，这里炉火熊熊，还有阿尔弗雷德准备的黑麦酒和牛奶！  
然而布鲁斯并不需要这些人间的温暖，解开披风递给阿尔弗雷德之后，他扭头走进城堡图书馆，又打算把自己埋在铺满尘埃的古旧手抄本之中，但迪克可不打算这样放过他。  
“嘿！布鲁斯，我还没完呢！你打算怎么对付拉萨格尔和他的异教徒军队？因为正如之前我所说的那样，我们的时间并不充足！等到血月之日到来，他的力量将会无法抵挡，你知道的！”  
对方抬起一只手，转过身用几乎是疲倦的神情看着他，叹了口气说道，  
“迪克，我需要进食。”  
“哦，哦好吧……”进食时是吸血鬼意志最为薄弱的时候，布鲁斯总是单独一个人进食，决不允许任何人接近，他看着阿尔弗雷德从托盘里端出盛满暗红色液体的水晶酒瓶，就好像那是再普通不过的葡萄酒一样，但迪克知道那只是布鲁斯在图书馆布暗处的实验室里合成的血液替代品，天知道这东西和真的血液有多少相似性，因为布鲁斯远不如那些传说中的始祖成员那样强大，但他担心的是，布鲁斯为了她的最新“项目”，似乎毫不在意自己大量失血，这非常危险！血液对人类来说是生命的象征，而对于吸血鬼，那是生命的全部！  
“我……”在自己意识到之前，迪克就已上前一步拦在了布鲁斯面前，他咽了口口水，继续道，  
“如果你愿意，我可以……你可以从我这里……”而打断他的是布鲁斯冰冷愤怒的声音，  
“不！迪克，我们早就讨论过这个，现在，让阿尔弗雷德给你点酒和食物，你看起来简直比吸血鬼还糟糕。”  
图书馆厚重的橡木门被大声关上，他能清楚听到落锁的声音，再也没人能够打扰，只有黑暗与孤独相伴，布鲁斯终于如愿以偿了。

“我知道这很愚蠢，但阿福……”迪克倒在壁炉前的扶手椅上，感觉自己像是重新变回了那个无能为力看着父母死于谋杀的马戏团孩子，那么多年过去了，他成长了那么多，学到了那么多，但现在，他还是救不了布鲁斯。  
“好了，理查德少爷，你以为这些年来你是第一个提出这愚蠢主意的吗？”阿尔弗雷德用微暖的羊毛毯子裹住了他，同时在另一张椅子里坐下，将视线投向了劈啪作响的炉火。  
“布鲁斯少爷的转变始于他的少年时代，你能想象那是怎样的恐慌和痛苦吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德向来克制的声音饱含苦楚，迪克不由安静下来，他来到布鲁斯身边时，深受封地民众爱戴的韦恩伯爵已然是被诅咒的夜间生物了，布鲁斯对自己的过去鲜少提及，虽然高谭郡所有人都知道，前韦恩伯爵夫妇，一对慷慨而又富有爱心的好人，愿上帝保佑他们，在一次前往都城拜访朋友的路上，被匪徒残忍的谋杀了，包括所有随行的仆人，只给他们十岁的独子留下了大笔遗产和一座空旷的城堡。但人们不知道，这位热心资助教堂、医院与孤儿院，为高谭开设繁荣的市场并修建公路，成为每一个少女梦中情人的年轻伯爵，竟然是传说中的恐怖生物。  
而作为手足与弟子般被伯爵抚养长大的迪克，多年来通过蛛丝马迹拼凑出了一幅大致画面，但这还是头一次，有当事人向他倾吐那些尘封的旧事。  
“起初，我以为是瘟疫，他日夜高烧，滴米不进，皮肤和瞳孔都开始变化，我不明白上帝的旨意，为何创造一个生命给予他如此痛苦，然后又将他召回？但上帝没有带走他，而是将他推下了地狱，因为很快，我的小少爷，那个甜美聪慧的孩子，韦恩家的明星，再也无法在日光之下行走，再也无法品尝任何一种美食与美酒，唯一能够延续他生命的是鲜血……”  
迪克垂下眼，布鲁斯曾经告诉过他，与民间传说的不太一样，所谓的吸血鬼并非另一种魔法生物，他们只是一群特定病毒的感染者，甚至并非所有的带菌者都会出现所谓的“吸血鬼”症状，这种可怕的病毒来自远古，甚至可能来自非人类的未知生物，它在最初的人类始祖身上找到了宿主，导致了人类历史上第一次瘟疫，在死亡清空了一个个村落之后，那些极其少数的，存活下来的人产生了变异，成为了所谓的始祖。  
“少爷当时才十二岁，当一切变化都已完成之后，完好如初的布鲁斯少爷从他的病床上坐起来，对我说‘阿尔弗雷德，我饿了’……”  
即使是炉火与厚毯也阻止不了涌上他背脊的寒意，迪克抱紧双臂，他能想象，一个小小的，仿佛由象牙与蓝宝石雕琢的少年从他污秽濒死的病床上坐起，作为他唯一的保护者，该是被怎样的喜悦所笼罩，对灭顶之灾毫无自觉。  
“但所有他曾喜爱的食物都令他反胃，我的小主人盯住一块沾着自己血液的手帕，露出疯狂而又饥渴的神情，那一刻我才完全明白命运对我们所开的玩笑，知道那黄金般的孩子从此将与鲜血与死亡相伴，我一时失控抱住他恸哭起来，我对他说‘布鲁斯少爷，别害怕，我不会让你忍受饥饿……’”  
接下来那老人停顿了好一会儿，在他们之间只有松枝在火苗中噼啪爆裂的声响。  
“我不知道在那些因高烧与呕吐而辗转反侧的夜晚里他到底梦到了什么，或是遗弃他的残酷上帝给了他怎样的启示，但布鲁斯少爷显然比我冷静得多，他在我肩头枕了会儿，将那冰冷的脸颊贴在我的颈脖处，但我一直在等待的刺痛并没有传来，因为他重新抬起头来说道‘不，阿尔弗雷德，我们需要有个计划’。”  
迪克记得他第一次发现那个藏在图书馆里的实验室。

各种奇怪的玻璃器皿，颜色鲜艳的各色溶液，怪异的标本，冒着气泡的坩埚……简直像走进了魔法世界，他是如此惊讶以至于被布鲁斯捉了个现行之后甚至不记得慌张，只是长大了嘴巴和眼睛转向他的监护人，用最狂热的语气问道，  
“哇哦哇哦，所以布鲁斯你是个魔法师吗？”  
他记得布鲁斯吃惊的表情，那沉静的年轻人没有把他赶走，也米有呵斥他，而是带他走到一张摆满了瓶瓶罐罐的大桌子前，指着一本翻开的巨大书页，迪克凑上去，上面写满了晦涩的拉丁文，这还好说，因为在布鲁斯给他制定的课程表理，拉丁语是必须项目，但那些奇怪的符号……  
“迪克，就我所知，人类只是这个世界的一小部分，有太多难以用我们所知的知识所解释的现象和存在，人们将它们统称为魔法，所以魔法当然存在，但你要知道……”  
布鲁斯一边说着，一边拿起一只盛着些许净水的圆形玻璃容器，往那里加入一小块银白色的东西，瞬间爆发的耀眼光芒让他大吃一惊，不由后退一步。  
“你要知道，很多时候人们口中所说的魔法不过源于无知，而无知会导致恐惧和一系列不理智的行为。”  
然后，布鲁斯弯下腰与他平视，用那双奇异的眸子看着他，用对待成人而不是哄骗孩子的口气询问道，  
“迪克，你想要了解这些‘魔法’吗？拥有这些知识会被当做异端，你曾经四处游历，一定知道他们是如何对待女巫的，那些可怜的女人多数只是拥有一些草药只是的普通人，而在这间房子里进行的所有试验，所有我可以教给你的知识，足够你被宗教法庭审判千百次，所以理查德•格雷森，我需要你仔细、慎重的思考，这关乎你自己的人生，但我向你保证……”  
布鲁斯冰冷的手掌按在他肩头，这是他最温暖的记忆之一，  
“我向你保证，不管如何选择，你都不会失去我，你永远受到我的保护和祝福。”  
但是对于他来说，这个选择根本不存在，因为他只想去一个地方，  
“你说什么呢，当然，我当然要学这些魔……哦不对，不是魔法，是瓶瓶罐罐还有那本书上的鬼画符，所有你在玩……不，研究的，我都想知道！所以我们什么时候开始？现在怎么样？比如说这个，这是什么？”  
即使是年幼如他，也模糊而又强烈的知道，自己只想去布鲁斯所在的地方，无论那是哪里。  
“……那样的话”布鲁斯有些赞许又有些无奈的看着他，但他知道对方已放下心防，果然，布鲁斯转头看向那本巨大陈旧羊皮纸上迪克手指所在的地方，那是一个奇怪的符号，一个圆圈下画着一个十字。  
“你有什么想法吗迪克？”  
他们凑得更近，迪克用手指敲打着下颚，对，这个符号确实有些熟悉，他回忆起那些跟随马戏团云游四方的岁月，那些遮遮掩掩的谈话，形状可疑的人们，这个符号……  
“这是女巫的符号！厄，至少人们是这样认为的。”  
“是的，而就像我刚刚说的，所谓的女巫，大多数只是通晓一些草药和化学知识的普通人类，而这个符号，代表了金星。”布鲁斯的目光里充满了热切，好像一个骄傲的报幕员向他的观众们解释一出即将上演的精彩戏剧。  
“金星？你是说，一颗星星？”他不解的反复咀嚼这个新单词。  
“是的，但这个符号更为实际的意义是水银，一种可以进行各种化学实验的古老元素，这本书是由最古老的的炼金术师们所做，罗马人……”  
很快，他就能自由出入这间隐蔽的密室，成为得力的小助手，就是在这里，布鲁斯像一个炼金术师一样工作，合成的不是能够点石成金的贤者之石，而是让他免于失却人性的生命之水。  
那是他最爱的时光，他和布鲁斯，是学生与导师、亲人与朋友、冰与火焰、水银与硫磺，如此迥然不同而又彼此相爱，共同分享一个秘密。

“那时，他日日夜夜生活在恐惧之中，害怕自己会成为真正的恶魔……”阿尔弗雷德的讲述和外头的风雪一样令他心惊。  
“但布鲁斯告诉过我，这只是一种病毒引起的病变，并不是人们所说的活死人。”  
“可一开始，我们谁也不知道，理查德少爷，布鲁斯少爷疯了似的钻进图书馆，没日没夜研究那些古老的书本，想要找出答案，至少在他变异之后，不再真正需要睡眠了。”  
这种病毒的感染者，会拥有极度敏锐的感知能力，和常人难以企及的力量与速度，在夜间视物犹如白昼，只需极短的休息时间就能迅速恢复身体机能，但所付出的的代价，是再也无法触碰到阳光。  
“日复一日，翻遍了所有的藏书，他所找到的不过都是些捕风捉影的传说，他没有崩溃，我的布鲁斯小少爷”老人脸上露出了由衷的骄傲，“他放开了这些，开始专心钻研炼金术，这一次他的研究取得了成果，那天，在布鲁斯少爷的又一次长期闭关之后，他摇摇晃晃走出来，站在我的面前，有生以来第一次张开双臂拥抱了我，他告诉我‘阿尔弗雷德，成功了，我自由了’……”老人合起双手像是在保护那段珍宝一般的回忆。  
“那是一段快乐的时光，布鲁斯少爷再也不用害怕自己会因为饥饿而伤害别人，确实如他所说的，我们自由了，白天，我们拉上厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，在举行舞会的空旷大厅里击剑，夜晚，他重新骑上马背在城堡周围的跑马场撒欢……那是多么快乐的日子，快乐而又短暂。”  
迪克伸出手盖在阿尔弗雷德手背上，对方感激的看向他，重新开口，  
“有一天，就如我所预料的那样，布鲁斯少爷宣布他要离开，‘阿尔弗雷德，我必须离开，有太多问题想要知道答案，一定还有更多和我一样的存在，一定有人能回答我的问题，而且我能像他们提供解脱的方法，这样我们就不必被当做恶魔和异类，阿尔弗雷德，我必须离开……’他这么说，而我还能说什么呢？”  
据他所知，布鲁斯少年时期就经历了长达七年的游历，也许就是在这个过程中，他遇到了自己的同类，但并非所有同类都如他所想的那般渴望“救赎”，比如拉萨格尔——一个无比强大的古老吸血鬼，拥有一批忠实的信徒，一只异教徒军队，而且野心勃勃，更重要的是，与布鲁斯拼命保护自己的人性不同，拉萨格尔憎恨人类，他拥抱人们所编造的可怕传说，将自己打扮成魔鬼的化身，甚至为自己取名为恶魔之首。  
他不知道布鲁斯与拉萨格尔有怎样的过节，但就在不久以前，他们发现高谭郡里神秘死亡事件猛增，无一例外都是吸血鬼的作为，同时城里乡间谣言四起，各种女巫勾结恶魔的传言甚嚣尘上，往日络绎不绝来到高谭市场的商人们宁愿绕远路前往另一个城市，已经开始有独身女性被恶毒指控为女巫，市政厅的有些无知议员甚至提出恢复半个世纪以前的清巫法庭。作为这片封地的最高裁判者韦恩伯爵，布鲁斯明文禁止女巫审判，暗地里，化身为黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠与他的助手夜翼一起寻找真凶。  
很快，真凶浮出水面，应该说那恶魔根本无意躲藏，而令他吃惊的是，布鲁斯竟一反常态没有上前拿下对方了结案件，而是应那魔头之邀，秘密会谈了好几天才带着阴沉的脸色和一口小型石棺回到城堡，面对他紧迫的追问，只是回答“你不必担心，血月之前不会再有杀戮”，就独自前往城堡之外的家族墓地，从此每天除了进食时，都呆在那深不见底的洞穴里与鬼魂相伴。  
但这样的答案怎能让他满意？布鲁斯和拉萨格尔之间到底发生过什么？他们签订了什么停战协议吗？血月之前没有问题那么之后呢？况且，知道了对方的可怕之后，他们不该组织起所有的兵力剿灭恶魔吗？见鬼布鲁斯到底是怎么打算的？  
“阿福，关于布鲁斯游历在外的几年里，你知道些什么？”他试探性的问道，因为谁都没法从布鲁斯嘴里套话。  
“关于那段经历，我也知之甚少，但是理查德少爷……”  
老管家站起身来，将半空的酒瓶收入托盘当中，一边说道，  
“如果您真想知道，不如去问布鲁斯少爷，是您的话，他一定会告知的。”  
说完便尽职地履行起了他作为管家的本职工作。迪克叹了口气，对于阿尔弗雷德竟然如此高看他，不知该受宠若惊还是感到心虚，也许一个月之前，他会对此深信不疑，但现在？布鲁斯几乎什么也不向他透露，而他们不该是搭档吗？  
“还有一件事，”阿尔弗雷德从门外探进半个身体，他几乎是雀跃的期待着，  
“布鲁斯少爷让您赶紧去休息。”  
“什……？！”  
他有满肚子的抱怨，可阿尔弗雷德只是欠了欠身便离开了。  
是啊！就这样把我蒙在鼓里吧！迪克几乎每走一步都在跺脚，他砰地一声甩上自己的房门，跌进柔软床垫里。窗外风雪已经停歇，月光在积雪上反射出柔和的银色光芒，一切都是如此寂静与圣洁，而在血月之夜，月亮将会被鲜血浸染，人们都说这一天是巫师的节日，所有魔法生物都将从阴影处现身，并将魔力大涨，而所有死人都会从坟墓里醒来，试图重新回到人间……他不知道这样的说法有几分真实，但他能理解为何拉萨格尔要选择这一天作为行动日期。  
“……但愿我知道布鲁斯这混蛋在计划什么……”  
他突然坐起，透过明亮的月光，他能清晰看到那希腊式的地下墓园入口。  
对啊，为什么之前他没有想到！如果布鲁斯不肯亲口告诉他，那么他就要自己去寻找答案！

这是头一次他一人下到这里，那些逝去的韦恩们通过各自坟头的雕像向他投来死者的凝视，但他并不害怕，松枝火把在他手中熊熊燃烧，只能照亮眼前一小片空地，所幸他清楚记得路线，在死者的国度转折了将近十来分钟，他找到了那个隐秘的空穴——停放着一只小型石棺，这段时间的每一天，布鲁斯都会来到这里，将自己的鲜血滴棺内，迪克能够隐隐猜到答案，但他唯独没有向布鲁斯追问这个，但这是他们之间长久以来形成的默契，但现在，他没有其他选择了对吗？  
小心将火把固定在墙上，他双手用力推开棺盖，随着那块带有美杜莎浮雕的厚重石板缓缓移开，一张孩童的脸孔显露出来，浓黑的头发衬着苍白脸色，一个不过十岁，没有呼吸，没有心跳的男孩，安静躺在猩红的天鹅绒软垫上，但迪克知道他并没有死去，或者说，并没有真正死去……他小心挑开苍白嘴唇查看着犬牙的位置，但这时火把的光芒突然跳跃起来，他感到手下的孩子似乎动了动，背对着黑暗，他大声说，  
“出来吧布鲁斯！”  
布料摩擦的声音接近了，但他的感官却捕捉不到任何气息，直到有人站到了他的身旁，  
“你知道这有多危险迪克！我教你那么多，可不是为了让你愚蠢的丧命！”  
他猛地转身与对方对视，眼里满是风暴，  
“怎么？你不相信我能制服一个小吸血鬼？还是说，这才是你所真正担心的？你难道真认为能瞒得过我吗？？”  
他的怒火在幽暗的地下迷宫里四处回响，但此时他顾不了那么多了，只是恶狠狠的盯着对方，  
“迪克！”  
那张被画家与雕塑者们所盛赞的脸庞此时近乎扭曲，揭示着它的主人正被被极度相左的激烈情绪所折磨，  
“我认为你能够等到我愿意坦白一切的时候……”  
“是吗？也许你高估了人类的寿命周期！”  
他听见自己夹杂着冷笑的嘲讽，  
“好吧，现在你没有什么可遮遮掩掩的了布鲁斯，是他干的对吗？那些人是这孩子杀的对吗？”  
迪克重新将目光投向石棺之内，那男孩的面孔令她不地的糅合了熟悉与陌生感。  
“而且，他是你的孩子对吗？”  
火光剧烈摇曳起来，在两人脸上投下了阴晴不定的光影。  
他紧紧盯住布鲁斯，后者慢慢闭上了双眼，见鬼，他知道自己猜对了，见鬼！

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“让我们离开这里。”  
他看见布鲁斯的视线在石棺内停留了会儿，抬起手似乎想要触摸那没有温度的稚气面颊，但却不知所以地悬在空中，最后只是轻轻合上棺盖。  
就在那一刻，迪克突然意识到，布鲁斯永远也不会像爱这孩子一样爱他，像爱自己的骨血一样爱他——一个人类，而同样的，他也永远无法像爱一位父亲或是兄长一样去爱……  
火把熄灭了。  
“来吧，迪克，集中精神，跟着我。”  
他照做了，没有任何迟疑，即使他们身处没有一丝光线的地底，穿行在亡灵之间。很快，积雪反射的微光就在眼前，布鲁斯在那座装饰着希腊式圆柱的门口停住，在银白背景之中形成一道浓黑的阴影。  
“那时我是如此孤独，作为唯一的异类。”  
迪克一时难以分辨对方是在和他说话还是在喃喃自语，但他选择沉默的等待，靠在一根圆柱上，从口中呼出一团热气，看着那人浓重的存在被这团白色烟雾所模糊。  
“我走遍了整个欧洲，亚平宁半岛，罗马尼亚的深山……但是没有，我看到的只有装神弄鬼的人类，然后一直到达遥远的东方，在叙利亚，你真该去那里看看，一座座富饶的城邦，来自世界各地的人们聚集在此，威尼斯商人，佛罗伦萨银行家，波斯武士、阿拉伯学者……大马士革玫瑰的芳香在夜间尤其浓烈……”  
有那么一瞬，他随着布鲁斯的声音走入了一个瑰丽的东方梦境。  
“我有种预感，我要找的答案就在这里，于是留了下来，开始学习阿拉伯语，如饥似渴地拜访那雄伟的都城图书馆，在那里，我有了一些发现，发现我的同类在历史上留下的隐秘痕迹，但更多的是精妙无比的数学、古希腊人留下的天文历法和哲学……我的勤奋好学引起了当地学者的注意，在几场盛况空前的学术辩论之后，我被引荐给一位深藏不露的学术权威，当我在那远东风情的庭院里第一次看到他时，就知道所有的努力都有了结果，我终于找到了一个能解答一切疑问的同类，一位导师，一个……朋友。”  
这个词让迪克感到一阵刺痛，他从未注意到他们之间的距离有多么遥远，两个完全不同的生命形式，就像布鲁斯教过他的，两颗行星，无论在天空中看起来多么亲密，他们的轨迹永远无法重叠，而布鲁斯该是多么孤独，生活在人类当中……。  
“拉萨格尔，一个拥有许多头衔的‘人’，我所知的，也是他自称的，现存最古老的的吸血鬼，在他口中，我们是‘被选中的人’，‘亲吻了神的手背’，但在我看来，我们只不过是古老病毒的幸存变异者，这种病毒自人类存在之初就已经存在了，所以我们的种族极其古老，而对我们的追捕和迫害也始而有之，我的族人在逃亡的过程中团结在一起，形成了一个秘密社团，他们开始采取更为隐秘的方式融入人类社会，隐藏身份，通过经商或是其他的途径获得大笔财富，建立了几个世系延续的大家族，确保族人及后代能有拥有足够的保障，但是……”  
布鲁斯停了下来，先前语调中的怀念与热烈消失了，像是回味起了什么苦涩的东西，再次开口时，又是他所熟悉的冷漠与克制，  
“但是正如所有家族疾病一样，这种‘血热’病毒的携带者并不是人人都能成功变异，绝大多数一辈子与常人无异，我把它看做是祝福，而那些‘血热’发作的族人们中只有极少数能够成功存活并完成变异，所以渐渐的，这些大家族枝开叶散，很多支系早已忘记了最初的誓约，甚至不知道自己的家族其实并非人类，而真正的吸血鬼人数也一直没有增长，拉萨格尔告诉我，他在漫长的生命里，四处游历，寻找失落的血族，给与他们庇护和指导……我对此毫不怀疑，把他当做了第二个父亲……。”  
迪克听到自己一脚踢飞了身旁的积雪，他憎恨那些他所不知的经历，无法相信布鲁斯竟然将爱与信任交付给一个恶魔！  
“他教了我一切，甚至让我啜饮他的鲜血……”  
“你才不会！你明明说过你绝不会碰任何人的血！”  
他难以置信地大叫起来，但布鲁斯只是继续自己的叙述，  
“不，迪克，那是不一样的，我们可以通过血液传达语言难以穷尽的思想和信息，在血族之间，这是最高等级的沟通方式，只要数滴鲜血，两个人的思想可以实现某种程度上的共通，然而就是通过这个方式，我隐隐感到了不安，拉萨格尔的思想是如此的赋予侵略性，即使只有一瞥，我也能察觉到他的野心，但是……”  
“告诉我发生了什么，布鲁斯！”察觉到了对方的犹豫，迪克不打算留下任何疑问。  
“塔利亚，拉萨格尔的女儿，一个尚未变异的血族，我们相爱了。”  
迪克闭上了眼睛，向后完全靠在石柱上，当然，还有什么其他的可能呢。  
“那你为什么又回来了？”他轻飘飘的问道。  
“塔利亚死了，死于血热发作，她没有完成变异，和我未出世的孩子一起。”  
他无法想象这一切对布鲁斯意味着什么，再一次失去家人……但布鲁斯只是静默无语，再也不肯多吐露一个字。  
“……那孩子？”过了许久，他试探性的问着。  
“我……”布鲁斯停顿了会儿，像是重新拾起自己破碎的情绪再把它们整齐堆好塞回大脑深处一样，“我并不知道他的存在，直到之前。我们都以为那些滴血不剩的尸体是拉萨格尔的杰作……”  
“但仍有疑点，所有的被害者都是被利刃割开手腕，而不是被吸血鬼的獠牙咬穿脖子，之前我并没有在意，直到刚刚，我检查过那孩子的犬齿，还没完全长出，很难凭这两颗小牙齿咬穿什么……”迪克插嘴道。  
“所以你发现了真凶，但你不知道的是，这孩子之前根本没变异，只是个普通人类！”  
迪克睁大了眼睛，他不敢相信，  
“为……为什么？”为什么一个普通孩子要去模仿吸血鬼喝光人类的血液？  
“因为拉萨格尔无法原谅我的不辞而别，他曾把我当做最佳继承人，而把我的离开视为背叛，他偷偷救下了那胎儿，却把他训练成一个憎恨人类的小杀手，十年之后找到这里只为了复仇……”  
布鲁斯声音里的悲伤让迪克感到害怕，他抬手想要阻止对方，但布鲁斯却像上了发条一样停不下来，  
“当我质问拉萨格尔为什么要让那孩子滥杀无辜时，我的孩子，看着我的眼睛说‘父亲，我想像你一样！我不想做一个一无是处的普通人！’而拉萨格尔告诉我，这是那孩子自己的选择，他选择做一个以人性为食的血族……”  
迪克感到愤怒撕扯着他的神经，他无法原谅拉萨格尔所做的一切，夺去了布鲁斯仅存亲人，把一个孩子变成嗜血成性的怪物！不可原谅！但他此时更担心布鲁斯的状况，他不敢相信对方竟然独自承担了如此可怕的真相。  
“布鲁斯，够了！不必再说了，我们先……”  
迪克愣住了，他一只手按在布鲁斯手臂上，本想推着那人重新回到城堡里，但突然之间他的世界像冰冻的河流一样凝固了。  
触目惊心的血红液体从布鲁斯眼角流下，顺着苍白脸颊一路蜿蜒向下，最后跌落在白雪之上。  
他从没看过布鲁斯哭泣，他甚至不知道吸血鬼也能流泪。  
“……布鲁斯？”  
他轻声询问，对方的眸子对上了他的，蓝宝石般的光泽和颜色，幽深的瞳孔，让他不由想起小时候听过的那些光怪陆离的传说故事……置身汪洋大海之中，渴望陆地的海员们被优美的歌声所吸引，在那波浪之中，美丽的女妖若隐若现，她们的歌词无人能懂，但那陌生的旋律如同呼唤，带他回到童年，回到红白条纹相间的马戏团帐篷里，回到在绳索上飞翔的喜悦瞬间，回到火把、刀剑、哀嚎与尸横满地的噩梦，回到一双有力冰冷的手，回到一间弥漫着古怪味道的实验室、回到一起从教堂屋顶纵身跃下，跳跃着飞遍整座城市的月下，回到……回到那双眼睛。  
“……你，你在……”他几乎不能成言，在那样的目光下无处可逃，在意识的某个角落里，迪克意识到布鲁斯正在对他催眠。  
“对不起，迪克，我知道我保证过，但这是唯一的办法，相信我，这是最好的方式。”  
他想咒骂，想要反抗，但却连移开目光都做不到，迪克知道自己马上就要输了，但这失败的滋味那样安详，他感觉得到刚刚停歇的雪又下了起来，但这次没有刀刃一般的寒风，只有漫天飞舞的雪花，那些洁白的小雪片落在布鲁斯的睫毛上，在那双眼睛里除了他之外别无他物。  
“迪克，我会把我的计划和我对之后的打算全都告诉你，相信我，要向你隐瞒一切比我想象的难得多，但我必须首先确保你的安全，所以无论如何也不能让你妨碍我的行动，我知道现在让你相信我很难，但我把一切都托付给了你，高谭，蝙蝠堡，阿尔弗雷德，还有我的孩子，他叫达米安。现在，回到城堡你的房间去，不要试图跟踪我。”  
他不敢相信自己的耳朵，但内心却涌不起一丝抵抗，只是呆立在原地茫然失措，直到迎上了一个毫无温度的怀抱，全身的本能都在催促着他回应这个怀抱，但没有指令他无法动弹，随后落在他唇上的是一个吻，柔软而又热切，在这个吻里他同时感受到了生命和死亡，他无法分辨这到底是现实还是自己的幻想，口腔中弥漫开的腥甜让他跌入了意识的深渊。

现在，雪夜已褪去，他和布鲁斯一起站在一片奇妙荒原，说荒原并不准确，因为无数场景和碎片从他们身边呼啸而过，然后他对面的！布鲁斯开口了，  
“你已经察觉到了吧迪克，现在你看到的和听到的，都是我通过血液传递给你的信息，我说过这是血族之间最高等级的交流方式，而我推断这对于人类同样有效，但只能是单方面的传递，所以尽管看起来我们面对面，但你的回应我无法感知。”  
“听起来真是方便，不如说这压根就是你想要的吧，永远只能按照你的方式来，现在甚至连听我唠叨都省了。”  
迪克喃喃说道，但对方像是没听到一样继续下去，  
“之前的一切都是拉萨格尔的诱饵，而我是他的猎物，而直到不久前我才直到，他的野心有多么激进和可怕，千百年以来，血族和人类保持着大体上的和平状态，隐藏于世人之中，而拉萨格尔无法忍受屈居于他所谓的‘蝗虫般的人类’之下，他想要带领血族走出阴影，向世人宣布我们的存在，用力量威慑所有敢于反抗我们的势力，多年前他的这一激进想法遭到了始祖家族内部的集体反对，为此，他独自前往东方，成立了自己的暗杀组织——刺客联盟。在人类历史的几乎所有重大事件中，都有这个组织的身影，通过这样的方式，他狡猾而又隐秘地操纵着人类社会，甚至是与他为敌的所有血族……而现在，他把我看作他的继承人，认为我理所应当成为他的左臂右膀、杀人工具。”  
陌生的情绪犹如飓风一般席卷了他，过了好一会儿，迪克才意识到那是布鲁斯的情绪，带着难以遏制的愤怒和悲伤，在他们所处的荒原之上，出现了一些模糊的背景，像是某座废弃的可怖堡垒，城堡很快褪去，身披绿袍的拉萨格尔出现了，身后跟着一个……孩子？达米安？他用力揉了揉眼睛，这些景象又如同砂砾一般随风飘散，显然，这些都只是布鲁斯意识中的碎片。  
“他自知我不可能随他加入如此疯狂的计划，但他狂妄自大地认为这只是源于我的天真与不成熟，为了达到规劝我的目的，他利用了我的骨肉……达米安，那孩子从小生长在他的扭曲世界之中，拉萨格尔把我的孩子训练成了一个杀手，不仅如此，在那孩子询问自己何时才能蜕变时，指引他大量饮下人类的鲜血……”  
迪克几乎要被那撕心裂肺的悔恨淹没，他大口喘着气，周围的一切都染上了血红。  
“就在我的面前，达米安开始了血热……我没来得及救他，迪克，我没来得及救他，我的孩子。”  
这痛苦是如此强烈，迪克跌倒在地几乎难以承受，但如果这是布鲁斯的内心，那么他愿意至少经历与他等同的苦痛。  
“所以我必须这么做，我必须对你撒谎，战斗已经结束、契约早已签订，我将跟随拉萨格尔，至少是表面上的跟随，换回达米安的自由和高谭的缓刑。我知道你想说什么，你认为我们应该战斗，与他正面开战，但这意味着我的身份也将暴露，高谭的老幼妇孺都将知道他们的伯爵是个恶魔，那些虔诚的人们曾把我当做上帝的使者，而我又怎能让这座城市的信仰分崩离析，让我的父母和我的家族姓氏蒙羞呢？你和阿尔弗雷德，以及尚且年幼的达米安将在世人怎样的眼光中生存？”  
他眼前的布鲁斯眼神那样平静，而比起之前，这些话才让他真正心如刀绞。  
“不……布鲁斯……”可对方无法听见他的呼喊。  
“这是我的决定，高谭人将一无所知地继续他们的祈祷、期盼和生活。而达米安，这些天我已经将所有想要对他说的，所有想要教给他的，都通过血液传递给他了，但这还远远不够，达米安需要亲人给他爱、指导与陪伴，而我却不得不再一次其他而去，迪克，我把他交给你和阿尔弗雷德，说道爱，世上没有比你们更合适的人选。”  
说着布鲁斯露出了一个近乎是微笑的表情，迪克急切地伸手去触碰对方，手指却穿过了那微笑的脸庞。  
“这不是永别，我不会甘心沦为恶魔的工具，但拉萨格尔的计划令我担忧，我必须跟随他，深入刺客联盟内部才能得知所有真相，这关系到亿万人的性命，在这个任务完成之后，我将会回到高谭与你们相聚。”  
接着，整片荒原、连同布鲁斯的身影都开始淡去，迪克意识到这就是结束，但，不！  
“不！不不不不不！！！！”  
他疯狂而又徒劳的想要抓住那青烟一般飘散的影子，不！他怎么能在这么多的训练之后、眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯独自涉险、走入陷阱？他怎么能，怎么能失去她……但那身影消失了，四周只是浓雾一片。  
“不！！！！”  
雾气散去，迪克发现自己正站在城堡内自己的房间里，阿尔弗雷德用全身力量稳住他，眼中满是关切，  
“理查德少爷？”  
他停止了挣扎，失去了所有力气般滑坐在地面上。  
“阿尔弗雷德，他走了。”  
“哦！我的孩子！”  
阿尔弗雷德抱住他的肩头，再也无法支撑自己的重量。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

那个他处变不惊的老人很快收敛起自己的悲伤重新镇定下来，几乎是拽着把他从地毯上拉起来，这让迪克感到有些羞愧，到头来还是需要老管家的照顾，也许阿尔弗雷德只是习惯了布鲁斯的孤注一掷。  
“那么理查德少爷，您有何打算？”他们重新在炉火边坐下，阿尔弗雷德显然在等待他的指示，对了，布鲁斯把一切都托付给了他，这突如其来的责任感让他迅速冷静下来。  
“按照布鲁斯的打算，我们该好好待着照料达米安和高谭，一边耐心等待他独自一人捣毁刺客联盟的惊天大阴谋，他认为这是最好的方式，但是……”  
“但是？”火光之中，阿尔弗雷德的表情难以分辨，他第一次感到那老人不输于布鲁斯的锋利目光，但想让他改变主意光靠这点眼神恐吓可不够！  
“但是没人能永远正确对吗？即使是布鲁斯。”他咽了口口水，阿尔弗雷德微微眯起双眼，能得到阿尔弗雷德的支持固然是最佳情况，但他做好了最坏的打算。  
“布鲁斯的计划是用他自己换来达米安和高谭，同时潜入刺客联盟，而拉萨格尔，想必也有一套自己的恶毒诡计，他们都是步步为营的阴谋大师，控制狂们总是机关算尽想要一切都纳入控制之下，唯一能打败他们的就是出其不意——所以，我的计划就是破坏所有人的计划！”  
他知道这听起来根本不像个计划，而让我们面对现实吧，他根本没什么计划，但只有这样才能做到真正的难以预料不是吗？  
“……听起来非常振奋人心，那么理查德少爷，您有没有想过一旦失败，布鲁斯少爷的努力可能就毫无意义了，拉萨格尔会报复性的毁灭高谭，更别提……”  
“但是阿福！我们必须这么做！我必须这么做！你明明知道他这是自己跳入陷阱！”说着他站了起来，用从未有过的坚定神情看向老管家，  
“这是我的决定，阿福，把它当做命令。”  
令他意外的是，之前阿尔弗雷德脸上难以捉摸的神情如今已化作一个笑容，带着骄傲与无奈，眼神中甚至闪烁着一点促狭，  
“您总是那个难以预料的不是吗？理查德少爷？”  
“但愿如此吧！”他不知道阿尔弗雷德从他身上看到了什么，或是看到了谁，但迪克很清楚，从未有过的清楚，这是他第一次离开蝙蝠侠独立行动，而这次，他要把蝙蝠侠带回给他的城市，把布鲁斯带回给他的家人。

今夜第二次，迪克再次走入那座冥府殿堂，这次他没有点燃火把，而是凭着先前的记忆，缓慢走向目的地，人类的视力几乎无法在这片浓重的黑暗之中分辨出任何轮廓，但目前他并不需要看见，有人教过他，在视觉受限时充分发挥其他感官：  
比如，嗅觉能够捕捉到百年郁积的浑浊空气中若有若无的血腥味，引着他来到正确的墓穴，  
比如，触觉能感受到石棺冰冷异常的表面，蛇发妖眼的美杜莎呼唤他悄无声息靠近，  
比如，听觉能分辨那难以捕捉的，空气被划开的声音，像一只蝙蝠，总能循着声音来源找到隐藏于阴影之中的偷袭者……  
迪克猛地转身，堪堪避开了一次凶恶的攻击，并迅速朝着声音的来源方向开始了反击，很好！对方也是赤手空拳，至少他不用考虑武器问题，他感觉得到对方迅猛异常，出手也毫不留情，但近身格斗可是他的强项！借着石棺一跃而起，迪克踩在墙壁甚至是天花板上想要制服对方，但这偷袭者训练有素，很快适应了他天马行空的轨迹。迪克不得不承认这样的比试让他有些热血沸腾，但现在不是儿戏的时候，他需要一招制胜结束战斗。  
从怀中掏出密封的玻璃吸管，他一边躲闪一边撕掉了封口，再将一颗藏在手腕特殊保护层里的小小金属片抛向玻璃管内，同时抬手捂住了双眼。  
如他所料，一声惨叫伴随着一道耀眼强光响起，光芒很快消失，他重新睁开眼一步上前牢牢制住了那个尚且捂住眼睛的偷袭者。  
这孩子数天前还是人类，在拉萨格尔的指引下畅饮了同类的鲜血之后催发了血热，进入变异的关键阶段，显然布鲁斯给了他最合适的照料，他的血热过程并没有多少痛苦，也没有像绝大多数同类一样死于这场致命的进化，而是完美完成了血族的转变。  
“……切，胜之不武！”现在，那小吸血鬼咬牙切齿的回应他的捆绑。  
“嗨！亲爱的达米安，很高兴见到你！”他用轻松愉快的语气回答道，放下不能动弹的阶下囚，起身点燃了插在墙壁上的火把，现在，他们置身于一片刚才自己制造的狼藉之中，迪克重新蹲在小吸血鬼的身旁，语气十分循循善诱，  
“现在，如果你保证以一个文明的姿态面对我，我就给你松绑，咱们来谈点重要的事而不是玩小孩子把戏，你看怎样？”  
回答他的是一口唾沫和一串咒骂，  
“你这低贱的人类！通过作弊才能战胜我，现在还想跟我谈条件？”  
轻松躲过小小的侮辱，迪克对这答案毫不意外的点了点头，起身取出火把就要离开，  
“好吧，看来布鲁斯说的没错，你还是个需要照顾的孩子，那就再见吧，我会让阿尔弗雷德用水晶杯盛着你的午餐送下来，在我把布鲁斯带回来之前，乖乖呆着别给任何人找麻烦……”  
说着扭头就要离开。  
“等等！”不出意外的，那孩子焦急的声音响起。  
“怎么？”他转身用最迷惑的神情看向对方。  
“你要去把父，父亲带回来？”  
“是啊，艰难的任务，你的祖父可不是什么圣诞老人……算了，怎么说这都是大人的事，再见了达米安，或许我们谁都回不来也说不定……”  
“闭嘴你这蠢货！”那孩子显然对他的语气十分不满，咆哮声几乎刺穿他的耳膜，  
“切，你想从祖父手上带回父亲，就凭你？”语调里是嘲讽。  
迪克折回重新在那绑成木乃伊的孩子身边坐下，  
“这话怎么说？”  
小吸血鬼达米安警惕地打量了会儿，眉头一展冷笑道，  
“哦，我知道这是怎么回事了，想通过这样的方式从我嘴里套话？看来你比我想的还要蠢！”  
这臭小子！迪克在心里骂了一句，可惜了那么熟悉的眼睛！  
“或许吧，不管怎么样，愚蠢的人类只有愚蠢的办法，那么再见了小东西！”  
他作势要站起来，但那条木乃伊成功的用双脚压制住了他，  
“你会害死他！”迪克有些吃惊的低下头，对上一双愤怒的蓝眼睛，“你会害死他，你和你的愚蠢，你以为像个傻瓜似的去挑战祖父就能带回父亲？”  
迪克没有回话，而是抬手利索地解开了那些裹尸布似的绳索，重获自由的达米安活动了几下手腕，重新将戒备怀疑的目光投向了他。  
“我要把他带回来，这里是他的家，这里有他的家人，但你猜怎么着？我确实需要你的帮助，毕竟，作为一个小鬼，你已经够厉害了。”  
一脚踢开了地面尘土中那只害他落败的玻璃试管，达米安意义不明地哼了一声，再重重坐下，  
“别跟我来这套，格雷森！”  
“哇哦！看看，你还知道我的名字！”  
“闭嘴，父亲什么都告诉了我，无知的是你自己！首先，你得知道他们在……”  
“在废弃的阿克汉姆城堡，”看着被抢词的达米安目瞪口呆，他裂开嘴大笑了一声，  
“喂，看起来我也不是那么无知嘛！”早在布鲁斯留给她的信息里，他就认出了背景中一闪而过的，曾经属于疯王阿克汉姆的废弃城堡。  
“哼，对于一个人类来说，也许你还没那么糟，但这些都没用，祖父是不可战胜的……”  
“这可不是什么有用的信息。”不满迪克的再次打岔，达米安恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼才继续，  
“我自己也不太赞成父亲的做法，在准备周全的祖父面前，他没有什么机会。”  
迪克打了个寒战，不敢去细想所谓的周全准备到底是什么，但他察觉出了达米安语气中的担心，这让他露出了一个小小的笑容，显然，这又成功的激怒了对方。  
“我不知道你现在怎么还能傻笑出来！”说着，长长叹了口气，“我不知道怎样才能打败祖父，但也许有其他的办法，关于圣殿骑士，你知道多少？”  
“圣殿骑士？你是说那群宗教狂热份子？多少知道点儿，十字军东征过程中，最初由穷困潦倒的倒霉蛋们组成，后来发展壮大，作为一只修士组成的骑士团，受到教廷支持，这些幸运的家伙开始涉足金融，很快变得富可敌国，甚至听说他们也曾想成立自己的国家，但很快运气到头了，他们被教廷和欧洲各个国家赶尽杀绝……等等，这有什么关系？”  
面对他的疑问，达米安翻了个白眼，  
“……切，我还以为你不打算停下了，对，就是那群宗教狂热分子，但你不知道的是，这个骑士团从最初开始，就和刺客联盟水火不容，他们宣城自己是上帝的行刑人，而既是异教徒，又是恶魔化身的刺客联盟自然是无法容忍的眼中钉肉中刺，百年以来，无数城邦无数产业都经历了这两派的势力暗斗，现在，圣殿骑士势力大不如从前，但疯狂总是香火不断，祖父听到过消息，就在高谭，掩埋着圣殿骑士的宝藏，当然这只是个由猫头鹰带来的传说……”  
“等等，圣殿骑士的宝藏？你是说法国国王挖地三尺都没有找到的，属于骑士团的大笔财产？小鬼，现在可不是玩寻宝游戏的时……嗷呜！”  
这次插嘴得到的是一个毫不留情的肘击，这一击让迪克弯腰吃痛了好一会儿，达米安皱紧了眉头大叫道，  
“闭嘴听着！只有人类这种贪婪的生物才会执着于财富，我要说的宝藏，是作为罗马教廷钦点的修士团，他们所拥有的基督圣物！”  
好吧，迪克承认他真的被难住了，“圣物？比如？”  
达米安有些烦躁的挥了挥手，“我怎么知道？也许是圣杯，也许是朗基努斯之枪，也许是维罗妮卡的面纱……总之，就是具有强大威力，足以让祖父也谈之变色的武器！”  
“……可你说过的，这一切只是传说而已……”  
“祖父把听过这个消息的人都杀了，这也是他坚持要来到高谭的原因之一。”  
迪克沉默了，也许这是真的。  
“不管如何，这是我们唯一的希望。”  
沉声总结的达米安看上去不像个孩子，迪克在心里叹了口气，他想到布鲁斯站在石棺前的表情……那只停留在半空中迟迟没有落下的手……  
“布鲁斯最不愿离开的就是你。”这认知同时击中了他自己。  
“我……”达米安显得有些慌乱，甚至背过脸去，迪克不知道这孩子在之前的岁月里是否感受到过真正的爱和温暖，是否有一双坚定的手指引他走出阴影，是否有一双眼睛总是在为他守望……。  
“把父亲带回来，格雷森，拜托……。”  
说完，那孩子便一头倒下，迪克只来得及扶住那颗黑发的头颅，  
“达米安！达米安！！喂小鬼！！”  
见鬼！这是什么情况！！这小鬼之前还活蹦乱跳的千万别是他想的那样天哪天哪天……  
“……别……别晃了……”  
达米安虚弱的声音结束了迪克的狂躁，好吧，镇定镇定！他深呼吸了好几口，想起之前布鲁斯说过的吸血鬼生理，刚完成变异的吸血鬼是最为脆弱的，需要大量进食和长时间休眠才能保持体力，而之前的打斗估计已经耗尽了这小鬼的精力。一手抱起达米安一手拿着火把，迪克带着一个成形的想法走出墓穴。  
“嘿，别担心，我现在就把你带去城堡，让阿尔弗雷德给你弄些吃的，感谢布鲁斯，血液替代品我们要多少有多少，少女鲜血什么的就别想了，然后我们再给你找个黑乎乎的地窖睡觉，相信我，在城堡地窖里和一桶桶葡萄酒相拥入眠可比在这……”  
“……闭嘴……”  
迎着雪夜微光，他们回到了城堡。

“嘶~~”迪克尝试着动了动脖子，沿着脊椎和整个背部传来的疼痛让他不由倒吸一口冷气，但至少他的四肢还能动，脑袋也乖乖待在脖子上，这说明情况比他想的要好，毕竟，不是每个掉进一口干涸古井的家伙都像他这么幸运，掉下十八层地狱也许就是这感觉吧。  
休息了一会儿之后，他重新爬起来，拍掉身上的灰尘泥浆和腐朽的碎木屑，抬头看了看井口漏下的微弱阳光，一边嘀咕着早知道该多买几张赎罪券或多参加几场弥撒的。  
把达米安安全送到阿尔弗雷德手中之后，他立刻带足装备骑马前往罗宾逊森林，虽然当地人更喜欢管那儿叫黑暗森林——野兽横行，精怪出没，即使是最胆大的猎人和最鲁莽的伐木工也不敢靠近那里，但从小，这儿就是他的乐园，布鲁斯带他来这儿学习各种植物、动物和草药知识，告诉他尊重自然的意志，指给他看林中精灵在繁茂枝叶间翩翩起舞……他熟悉这儿的一切，包括一座坍塌已久的教堂。  
在清晨第一缕阳光触碰到树冠之前，他找到了那座只剩倾倒石墙的灰暗建筑。

“这里，曾经是多明我教会的教堂，大概建造在疯子阿克汉姆的时代，说是教堂，更像是一座修道院，隐藏在深山老林，从不欢迎附近的教民和信徒，很少有人知道它的存在，直到有一天，这座教堂里的所有修士都突然消失了，不久之后，有猎人在附近的森林里找到了他们的尸体……或者说是尸体的残存部分，谁也不知道到底发生了什么，而从那时起，人们就对这片森另敬而远之，各种各样的传说都冒了出来……”  
多年前，布鲁斯曾经这样告诉过他，带着奇异光泽的蓝眼睛里闪烁着些许孩子气的兴奋，  
“但我早就怀疑，这一切都只是幌子，这个多明我会其实是圣殿骑士的残党，在欧洲大陆被赶尽杀绝的他们，有一小部分人辗转曲折来到这里，在密林之中隐藏起来，修建避难所，而后，大概是行踪暴露，被国王派来的密探一网打尽。”

他回忆起布鲁斯当时的神色，像个发现了天大秘密的孩子，急于与他唯一的玩伴分享，而现在，但愿布鲁斯的推断是正确的。迪克抱着这样的想法，在那爬满了藤蔓的古老废墟里来回搜寻，可一无所获，直到他脚下一空，杂草下隐藏的腐朽木板不堪重负，将他甩入了一口干涸的井底——等等，好吧，日光渐强，从井口漏下的光线让眼冒金星的迪克发现在本该是井壁的地方，有一扇低矮的拱门。  
者发现让他顿时忘记了伤痛，猫着腰才能勉强钻进那道门，一路爬行的滋味可不好受，但他只能前进，很快甬道变得越发宽敞高大，甚至出现了不少岔路，在扶着墙壁直起身时，他甚至摸到了用于放置火把的凹槽，这是个密道！他兴奋的想到。来到一片前所未有的空旷地带之后，迪克擦亮了用于紧急照明的松脂火把。  
这时，他才发现自己错得有多么离谱。  
高达数米的圆形拱顶之下，他发现自己站在一个可容纳两百余人的宏伟大厅内，  
“哇哦天杀的，这可不是光是什么密道，这时一座地下教堂！一座小型地下城的教堂！”  
火把照亮墙面上的壁画，时光与潮气腐蚀了大多数画面，但可以隐约看到所绘的是盛装的骑士，手握长枪脚蹬骏马，在画面下方记录着这些圣徒或是什么的名字，其中没有哪个让迪克觉得熟悉，不过这已经不重要了，因为他看到了一位骑士背后高扬的旗帜——白底红十字，圣殿骑士团的旗帜。  
“老天啊，布鲁斯你是对的！这真是圣殿骑士的老巢！”可惜这里无人与他分享。  
“让我们祈祷那小鬼说的也是真的，关于圣物什么的……。”  
他超教堂的祭坛走去，可惜那里空空如也，也是，如此宝贵的圣物公开展示似乎不太可能，迪克开始仔仔细细查看每一个角落，试图找到一些机关或是提示。  
“啊哈！”  
就在祭坛背后，有一堵不起眼的暗门，一脚踢掉那早已被锈迹腐蚀的门锁，迪克发现自己走进了一座低矮压抑的墓室，“总是跟棺材过不去是吧”一边喃喃自语一边逐一审视那几口棺材上方的铭文，至少他能认出上面标明的年份，而这就够了！  
在胸口画了个十字之后，迪克走向将那口最古老的石棺，动手推开棺盖，“看来熟能生巧是真的”，但棺材内只有腐朽的骨肉和一堆破布条。按捺住心中的失望，他动手打开了每座棺材，除了古怪的淤泥，破布、也许价值连城的羊皮纸卷和……和一把腐烂的木头之外，他一无所获！  
而直到这时，被强忍的恐慌才涌上心头，不！不该是这样！他浪费了宝贵的时间就为了在这个无人问津的鬼地方给死人搜身！不！他本该直接带人前往阿克汉姆，他本该，他本该……现在他一无所获还被困在地底，什么都晚了！  
迪克颓然跌坐在阴冷的石板上，把头深深埋在双臂之间，见鬼，他搞砸了。

“我搞砸了。”  
那时他十二岁，站在奄奄一息的祖卡面前，沾满了鲜血的拳头还在颤抖，一半源于狂怒一半源于遍布每个关节的伤口。  
“我说过了，这是我自己的事你别插手！”  
背对着布鲁斯，他装出了最冰冷的语调和最决绝的语气，这本不在计划之中，他花了好几年找到害死他家人的幕后黑手，他本该将这个人渣交给高谭议会，告诉所有人，正义最终会得以声张，但他失控了，无法让这个害他家破人亡的凶手再露出那令人恶心的嘲讽笑容，他要告诉那恶棍，现在他再也不怕他，再也……而等他回过神来，祖卡早已是一滩气若游丝的肉泥了，只要……。  
“够了，够了迪克！”布鲁斯的到来打断了他的动作，而本来那一击将会把祖卡送下地狱，反正那里本就是他的老家。  
“不！布鲁斯，他杀了我的父母，就是他！不光是我的父母，还有更多无依无靠，诚实而又虔诚的好人！你怎么能让我住手？你不恨那些杀害你父母的强盗吗？你不想为他们复仇吗？你不想付出一切只为与他们团聚吗？你本该理解我的感受你……”  
他的愤怒渐渐变为沮丧，现在，他不仅憎恨祖卡，也同时憎恨自己，一个被敌人的鲜血与仇恨所浇注的灵魂，他憎恨看到这一切的布鲁斯，自己在对方眼中该是怎样的一幅光景，也许下一刻，令所有恶棍心惊胆寒的蝙蝠侠就会将他视作有一个堕落者，追捕他，厌恶他……但布鲁斯没有动，  
“迪克，如果你这么做了，我将会失去你，请不要……不要让我失去你……。”

从回忆中清醒过来，迪克猛地抬头环视四周，即使是在这里，他也能嗅到新鲜的空气，当然了，为了逃避追捕的修士们修建了这座地下城，他们自然有回到地面的道路！他跳起来，一分一秒也不能浪费了，他重新审视了那些丢满地的古物，从一堆沾着尸液的破布下搬出了那些木头，掰断腐朽的部分，剩下一截不长不短的木棒，他挥舞了几下，思考着这个长度既可以当做手杖也能当做武器，必要时还能当做火把，这对于接下来的旅程相当必要。把这件新武器别在腰间，迪克举着火光零星的火把重新走出墓室。  
迎接他的是突如其来的黑暗和一阵闷棍，有东西瞬间击中了他的后脑，迪克应声倒下，失去意识之前，他听到一个熟悉的声音，  
“好了，把他带去祖父那里。”


	4. Chapter 4

迪克在自己的耳鸣声和低沉的嗡声中醒来，后脑隐隐作痛、双臂酸楚异常，好吧，应该说现在他感到混上身上下就没有一个地方不痛，就像被一块巨石从身上碾过一样，更糟糕的是，他的眼睛被蒙住，嘴也被堵住了，但就算没有视觉他也知道自己被牢牢捆住手脚，现在正以一个极不舒服的姿势跪坐着——那该死的小鬼！想到之前的一幕，他更加懊恼，真不敢相信自己居然被个孩子给骗了！  
随着耳鸣的减弱，他渐渐听清了那令人头晕目眩的低沉嗡声其实是众多人声所组成的吟诵，尽管低沉，这声音愈发洪亮与狂热，相同的音节不断反复，迪克集中精力想弄清楚他们到底说些什么，很快他就发现，这些人说的语言十分陌生，听起来像是拉伯语。  
“太好了，又是一群疯子！”他对自己说道，悄悄活动手腕处的绳索，但突如其来的安静让他立刻停下动作假装昏迷不醒。  
“肃静，我的孩子们，我的兄弟手足，我的战士们。”一个威严而又不乏慈爱的声音响起，  
“今夜，血月降临，经历了漫长的蛰伏，我们的敌人皆已死去，他们的圣物不复存在，这世上再也没有能够组织我们的势力！”  
欢呼声响起，迪克感到后颈的汗毛都竖立起来，毫无疑问，这个人就是拉萨格尔，恶魔之首，刺客联盟的发起者和首领！而那个声音还在继续，  
“我的孩子们，今夜，让我们畅饮胜利，很快，我们将走出阴影，让那些长期以来追捕，杀害，将我们视为异类的人类真正认识他们的对手！不再隐藏，我们将按照自己的意愿肃清人类社会！一直以来，我们刺客联盟像影子一样影响着历史，而现在，我们将用自己的双手书写历史！”  
回应这段疯狂演讲的是一浪高过一浪的狂热掌声与欢呼，迪克在遮眼布之下翻了个白眼，他不由想起那些失散的圣殿骑士，真有趣，虽然常年敌对，但两个死对头在疯狂这一点上确犹如孪生兄弟，但现在不是感慨的时候，他尽量以最小幅度继续艰难松动那些捆绑他的绳索，绑得可真够死！而且这方式如此熟悉……见鬼！这就是之前他捆绑达米安时用的手法和绳结！那锱铢必较的小鬼！！他一边小心行事，一边侧耳倾听，很快，他发现拉萨格尔带头唱起了那诡异的誓言，这次，是用响亮的拉丁语，  
“万事皆虚，万事皆允”  
“万事皆虚，万事皆允，万事皆虚，万事皆允……”众人齐声回应，机械般的不断重复，一声比一声更为响亮，迪克能感到冷汗从额头落下，他知道自己的时间不多了，但更令他担心的是，布鲁斯在哪里？  
像是回答他的疑问一样，有人一把撤掉了他的遮眼布，借着昏暗的火光，他看清了自己的处境——这是一个不亚于议会大厅的宽广殿堂，看起来关于阿克汉姆男爵生前好大喜功挥霍无度的传闻有几分真实，而现在，这原本鬼魂游荡，无人应答的厅堂里，密密麻麻聚集了将近百人，各个身着同样的灰色斗篷，每个人的脸都很藏在兜帽之下，包括站在他眼前的这位——但他不需要看到对方的脸就知道这个告发他，活捉他的人，就是达米安。  
无视他的眼神，达米安只是面无表情地转身离去，走向站在人群当中的高大身影——拉萨格尔，那疯子高举双手，用充满魔力的声音近乎深情的声音朗诵道：  
“今夜是誓约之夜，新的兄弟将加入我们，血月将鉴证我们的血誓！”这次没有掌声，那恶魔挥动宽大的袖袍，所有人开始低声吟唱，人群分开，一个身着漆黑斗篷与兜帽的人走进这邪恶的阵地之中，迪克停止了所有动作，他抬起酸痛的脖子看向那人。  
“布唔……！！”  
谢天谢地布鲁斯还活着！他几乎要哭出来，经历了一整天的折磨，在这诡异的环境之下，被一群发疯的魔鬼所环绕，但现在一切都好了，布鲁斯还好好的，他总算找到他了，在一起，他们总能找到方法……可接下来的一幕让他浑身发冷。  
“我的孩子，今天，你终于回到我身边，回到了属于你的荣耀。”  
黑衣人走向拉萨格尔，褪下自己的兜帽，在恶魔之首面前单膝跪下，仰望自己的恩师，后者抽出一把月牙形状的弯刀，迪克从没见过这样的武器，那刀刃薄如蝉翼，刀身毫无反光，有些角度甚至看不见它的存在，而那把刀现在正架在布鲁斯的额头。  
“！！！！！！！”  
迪克开始发疯似得挣扎，绑在嘴上的布条现在深深勒进口腔，但没有人注意他的动静，只有站在拉萨格尔背后的达米安转过脸来，朝他露出一个厌恶的表情。  
“你，布鲁斯•韦恩，来自最古老的的始祖家族，我最优秀的学生，将成为刺客联盟的一员，成为我的合法继承人！”  
诡异的吟唱声高亢起来，迪克终于咬断了口中的束缚，“布鲁斯！”他大叫，可这叫声没有传递到对方耳中，拉萨格尔的弯刀在布鲁斯头顶轻快飞舞，迪克发现自己在惨叫，但很快他看到那刀刃只在布鲁斯额头上留下一个极浅的刀口，拉萨格尔收起武器，弯腰吻上从那伤口渗出的鲜血，迪克怔在原地，不知这一切到底有何用意，但周围的刺客们情绪激昂起来，吟唱之声几乎要冲破那残破的屋顶。  
“我已饮下你生命之血，你的无垢之心已经得到证明，现在，亲爱的孩子，只要完成最后一步，享用你的祭献，我们的联盟将牢不可破。”  
闻言，布鲁斯转过脸来，在他惊讶的目光中，用飘忽不似人类的步伐朝他走来，  
“布……布鲁斯？”  
他热切的看向对方，但那双眼睛令他陌生，同样的奇异光芒，同样的深蓝眸色，只是那眼中似乎失去了神采，那团永远燃烧的，意志的火焰消失了，那双有着慑人心魄魅力的眼睛现在仿佛只剩一对反射着外界光芒的玻璃珠子。  
“不！他们对你做了什么？布鲁斯！”  
但对方却充耳不闻，直到走到他的面前，苍白有如月光，优雅犹如死亡本身，战栗从脚底升起，一瞬间，迪克在那双沉寂的眸子里知道了自己的命运，他将会被杀死，他的血将会成为布鲁斯蜕变为恶魔的契约之血。  
有那么一瞬，他甚至感到了安宁，他意识到，对方正通过眼神给他催眠，也许，也许比起眼睁睁看着高谭遭到洗劫，蝙蝠堡被焚毁，阿尔弗雷德和所有他认识与不认识的人都被杀害……这是一个更好的死法，在宁静之中，在布鲁斯的注视之下，将自己的生命完全交付于他——反正，他的生命早就是他的了不是吗？但……  
“不！”迪克猛地摇了摇头，对面的布鲁斯显得有些吃惊，显然对他能够拜托自己的控制感到不解。在他们周围，刺客们重复着颂词，远处，拉萨格尔带着满足的神情注视着这一切，迪克放低音量，用只有他们俩才能听见的声音急迫说道，  
"布鲁斯，听着！我不知道那家伙对你做了什么但你必须醒过来！这不是你想要的，这不是你会做的事！拜托！清醒过来！"  
布鲁斯的表情出现了一丝迷惑，但这还不够，因为随着一浪高过一浪的吟唱声，陌生的布鲁斯缓缓抬起手按在他的颈动脉边，见鬼！迪克强迫自己直直看向那双带有魔力的眼睛，  
"布鲁斯你必须反抗！无论是什么魔法你都必须反抗！你比任何魔法都强大的多！清醒过来布鲁斯！阿尔弗雷德还在等和我们！"  
苍白的面颊靠近，冰冷的嘴唇触碰到他颈部汗湿的皮肤，尖利的犬齿就要刺穿他的动脉，一切都将结束，他紧紧闭上双眼，  
"不要让我失去你"

十二岁的他僵住了，挥拳的动作定格在一半，半死不活的祖卡发出一声如释重负的叹息，迪克知道那疯狂一刻已经过去了，他失去了杀死仇人的机会，但这些都不那么重要了，因为——他放开那坨不成人形的烂肉，带着震惊的表情转向布鲁斯，失去他？布鲁斯在说什么？那怎么可能呢？谁能把他从他身边带走？  
"你不会的，布鲁斯。"  
那时，他在泪水汗水与血污之下对他的监护人露出一个也许不怎么入眼的笑容，  
"你永远不可能失去我。"

那对已经陷入他皮肉的历齿突然停住了，按住他颈脖的手开始颤抖，他能感到对方一时之间的混乱，但很快，这些慌乱的迹象过去，牙齿离开了他的脖子，迪克小心翼翼转头凑近那人的耳朵，带着一丝希望，  
"布鲁斯？"  
"你不会的"熟悉的声音响起，他简直无法想象比这更动听的福音，虽然有些过于沙哑，  
"嗨，很高兴见到你，不过眼下我们怎么脱身？这群疯子唱得我有点心烦了！"  
他想掩饰一下的自己的过渡欣喜，表现得轻松幽默些，但却徒劳的发现声音还带着颤抖，不过这些一点都不重要！就算他们面对的是一个百年老妖外加一百个经验丰富的刺客杀手！  
"我拖住拉萨格尔，你带着达米安冲出去。"  
"等等，这听起来有点没……"  
可不等他说完，布鲁斯就一把把他按倒，带着一肚子腹诽，迪克只得将计就计装作一具被吸干了血的干尸倒在地上，幸好所有人的注意力都被这新入伙的高贵血族后裔所吸引，没人注意一具尸体，他得以偷偷活动起手腕脚踝，就在刚刚他成功的解开了所有束缚，毕竟，没人比他更了解绳结，半眯着眼，他看到布鲁斯用和之前一样飘忽的步伐慢慢走向拉萨格尔，对方张开双臂迎接他的最新造物，  
"啊，我的孩子，你完成……！"  
即使是最强大的吸血鬼也没料到这突然发生的逆转，布鲁斯就着对方敞开的怀抱一把抽出拉萨格尔别再腰间的弯刀，用快得人类无法分辨的速度飞身转到对方身后，将那把弯刀驾在它原先的主人脖子上，  
"就是现在，迪克！"  
他从地上一跃而起，冲到布鲁斯身边一把拽住达米安的兜帽，把他像一只口袋一样甩到肩上，他有办法带着这个十岁的包袱穿过人群跃上大厅坍塌的围墙，直接冲出城堡，但……时间分分秒秒流逝，他转头看向布鲁斯，对方的眼神无比坚定，不容置疑，  
“走，现在！”  
起先还处在震惊之中的刺客信徒们现在纷纷拿出武器涌上前来，把他们团团围住，但都摄于布鲁斯手中的弯刀不敢上前，他们交换了最后一个眼神，迪克带着达米安不管不顾矮身冲向人群，在那些来自异域的刀刃近在眼前时突然倒地，像一截砍倒的树干一样滚向那群措手不及的刺客，人群中很快暴发出一阵混乱的打斗，有人摔倒有人被误伤，咒骂和哀嚎不绝于耳，在这片混乱之中，迪克在心底对自己吹了口口哨，但很快被一声吃痛的闷叫代替，因为怀里的达米安给他的膝盖来了那么一脚，  
“嗷！臭小子我真应该先把你揍晕！”  
但达米安很不领情地从他怀里窜起，抽出自己的短刀嗤笑道，  
“得了吧，没有我你根本活不过五分钟，现在别赖在地上了格雷森，我们得砍倒这群废物再救出父亲！”  
迪克一把坐起用手肘击倒了最近的刺客，迅速截下对方的长袍披在自己身上，戴好兜帽随后与达米安背靠背一起加入了战斗，很快，他们四周倒下了一片敌人，不得不承认这小子确实有两下子，但……拽住想要往里冲的达米安，他大叫道，  
“达米安你疯了，我们要趁现在出去而不是再回去送死！”  
披风与兜帽破烂不堪沾满血污的达米安抬头用最轻蔑的眼神瞪着他咬牙切齿回答道，  
“懦夫！想逃走就自己走，我不会留下父亲！”  
一边解决源源不断扑上前的刺客，一边挡住达米安，迪克发现自己已经开始有些吃力，  
“闭嘴！给那老疯子通风报信当间谍的不知是谁！”  
“切！我只不过将计就计，否则你早死在圣殿骑士的地下迷宫，根本没法活着来到这里！”  
好吧，他也不是没考虑过这个可能性，但要阻挡达米安越来越难了，那小鬼似乎不知疲倦，铁了心要往里冲，  
“听着，这是布鲁斯的意思，我得把你安全带出去，这辈子哪怕就这么一次，你把能不能乖乖听话？”  
“你要丢下父亲！”  
他的手臂和小腿都受了伤，可还有三分之二的刺客还在朝他们扑来，再不离开他们支持不了多久，机械地拧断一只胳膊甩开来人之后，迪克牢牢按住达米安蹲下身，两张肮脏滑稽的脸面面相觑，他盯着那双与布鲁斯相似的眼睛一字一顿说道，  
“不，达米安，我绝不会丢下布鲁斯，但我相信他，我相信他的计划，必须相信他，否则我们没人能活着出去，你听到了吗？我相信布鲁斯，而你，也必须相信我，哪怕只有一次，相信我。”  
那双眼睛里的狂热渐渐沉淀，达米安紧紧闭了闭眼，随后认命般的长舒一口气，  
“那就别废话了，让我们杀出去！”  
他们一路退到墙角，冒着被飞刀击中的风险，他让达米安踩着自己的手掌翻上坍塌的缺口，而就在迪克准备纵身跳上的时候，站在高处的达米安发出一声绝望的大叫，  
“父亲！！！”

紧握弯刀目送迪克带着达米安冲出重围，布鲁斯知道拉萨格尔有的是办法脱身，  
“我的孩子，你总是让我吃惊，但你不会认为这样就能打倒我吧？”  
即使脖子上驾着利刃，拉萨格尔的声音仍然一丝不乱，甚至带着些许笑意。再次握紧刀柄，他当然不指望就这样打败他的老师，但这足够为迪克和达米安争取时间，  
“你知道任何刀伤我都能迅速治愈，任何武器对我都是徒劳的，而你本来也可以像我一样，布鲁斯，我早就告诉过你，我们的力量来自于血液，我们自身的高贵血统和作为食物的人类血液，可你坐拥这样的天赋却不肯接受自己的命运，从不吸食人血，这大大限制了你的能力，我为你感到惋惜，亲爱的孩子，你是如此优秀但却天真愚蠢到相信自己仍是人类的一员，可惜，这样一来我不得不杀死你。”  
毫不畏惧刀刃划开皮肉，拉萨格尔转向他，那双绿色的眸子盯住他，  
“但我仍然感到好奇，我饮下了你的鲜血，你无法对我隐藏自己的想法，那你是如何骗过我，让我相信你已经完全接受了刺客联盟的信条？”  
一切发生在电光火石之间，拉萨格尔握住了他的手腕，巨大的力量迫使他放下弯刀，但布鲁斯早有准备，毫不犹豫就扔掉了唯一的武器，借着拉萨格尔的手臂将对方掀翻在地，后者只是哈哈大笑，  
“看，这就是你永远令我着迷的原因，布鲁斯，放弃自己最大的胜算用来给对手意料外一击，不需要对方的血液你就能读懂人心，十分勇敢，但这只是小儿的把戏，我记得教过你更多……”  
一场正面对决的恶战难以避免，幸运的是，这正是布鲁斯所希望的，他能拖延越久，迪克和达米安的机会就越大。他甩开斗篷，迎接昔日老师的第一波攻击，两个阴谋家，抛却了所有诡计，用纯粹的拳脚体术一较高低。  
“不得不说，这是一场我渴望已久的战斗，你的成长让我吃惊，但抗拒本性让你的力量远不及我，”  
在交手的间隙，他看到拉萨格尔染上血腥的双眸，对方语调轻松，但他知道这只是故意做出的表象，他知道自己的攻击给对方造成的伤害。而同时他也知道，拉萨格尔说的确实是事实，不速战速决结束战斗，他将落入下风——是时候了。  
“刚刚你的问题……”  
布鲁斯咬紧牙关从贴身皮袋里掏出一串纤细的银链，直接接触银器的手指迅速腐蚀，他感到浑身的血液都开始灼烧，这剧痛几乎让他难以直立，还差一点点。现在每一个动作都如同酷刑，他缓缓将那银饰——一朵花瓣纤薄的银质玫瑰，一串曾属于塔利亚的项链，举到一动也不能动的拉萨格尔面前，  
“你问我为什么能躲过你的探究，拉萨格尔……”  
那不可一世的恶魔之首面色铁青，暗红的鲜血从嘴角渗出，布鲁斯知道高阶血族拉萨格尔对银制品的抵抗力远远低于常年饮用不纯人造血液的自己，绝妙的讽刺不是吗？  
“……爱，你既不理解也不珍视。”  
他面前站着的不再是藐视时间的超凡生物，而只是一个失去至亲的父亲，拉萨格尔伸出手触碰那条仿佛仍然带着女儿幽魂的项链，指尖触碰到银链的同时变成了焦黑的颜色，那张被时间凝固，如同面具的脸上露出一丝动摇，但这脆弱的一瞬间很快过去，冷漠和嘲讽重新回到那不断渗出鲜血的嘴角和流下血泪的眼里。  
“啊，爱？咳，咳，终究会有一天，咳咳”在银链面前，拉萨格尔开始大口吐血，连站立也十分勉强，但那双眼睛仍然鬼火熊熊，“总有一天，你会知道，咳，这是多么，多么可笑的托辞，而且……”这句话没有说完，他曾经的导师，刺客联盟的首领终于倒在了自己的血泊之中。  
几乎是同时，布鲁斯也跌跪在地，他用尽最后一丝意志将那条银链重新收回袋中，灼烧般的疼痛瞬间消失，他开始大口喘息试图恢复一些体力，远处，他看到达米安已在迪克的帮助下跃上墙头，就像迪克说的一样，他们总能找到办法，布鲁斯摇摇头，不知何时自己也被迪克的乐观精神所感染，他挣扎着站起来打算加入他们。  
就在这时，布鲁斯看到站在墙头面向他的达米安突然惊慌失措地大叫起来，  
“父亲！！！！”

迪克觉得时间仿佛冻结了，巨大的空洞之中只有达米安绝望的叫声不断回响，在大厅深处，布鲁斯的背后，浑身浴血的拉萨格尔鬼魂一般从地上挣扎着抬起半只肩膀，从地上拿起了什么东西——那把弯刀！那把薄如蝉翼嗜血成性的弯刀，砍向布鲁斯毫无防备的背部……。  
在意识到以前，他已经朝那个方向飞奔而去，有人在他身边、背后叫喊些什么，有东西击中了他的手臂或是其他的哪里，但他感觉不到，除了自己如雷贯耳的心跳，他什么感觉不到。不多于三次心跳，布鲁斯就会在他面前倒下，不等他赶到，布鲁斯就会死于致命的攻击……无论如何他也无法及时赶到，无论如何……。  
他的右手碰到了别再腰间的那截木棍，迪克毫不犹豫抽出它，像投掷标枪一般将这根受潮的，毫不起眼的木棍投向了高举弯刀的拉萨格尔。

布鲁斯知道一切都晚了，以现在的体力，他无法及时避开或是抵挡来自拉萨格尔的致命一击，在最后的一刻，他没有回头而是抬头看向前方，看向达米安狂乱的眼睛，看向迪克无所畏惧的眼睛……  
“而且，你错了，我的孩子。”  
在他背后，拉萨格尔阴郁的声音响起，随后，他听见轻薄刀片劈开空气……但死亡没有降临，他看见迪克掷出了什么，那东西击中了他身后的偷袭者，待他回头，看到的是如同流沙一般瞬间分解化为灰烬拉萨格尔。

迪克发现自己像个傻瓜似的，带着不明所以的笑容，一瘸一拐走向布鲁斯，后者情况比他还糟，但脸上也染上了些许笑意。  
“哇哦，有没有人告诉过你，你笑起来真的很可怕？”  
他笑着说道，似乎所有伤痛都无法抵消他的快乐和笑意。  
“不，我不记得有人这么说过。”  
难得，布鲁斯回应着他的笑话，这一定是在做梦！于是他嘴角咧得开了，眼看就要走到布鲁斯面前，但这时达米安像一颗小炮弹一样从他身边擦过，直直投向布鲁斯怀里。  
“父亲！”  
布鲁斯回应了一个令人窒息的怀抱。  
这小子！迪克暗暗咬牙，但这也无法减弱他脸上的笑容，尤其当布鲁斯从达米安肩头抬起双眼朝他露出微笑之后。


	5. Chapter 5

黑暗、温暖、与世隔绝，带着一丝血腥的甜香……如果这是梦境，那么他真不愿醒来，但培根和甜玉米的香气足以让木乃伊起身！  
“我想您应该醒了，理查德少爷，很高兴在这个宅子里还有人能欣赏我的厨艺。"  
"阿福你知道的，指望我就对了！"  
迪克深知，在这个家里不是什么时候都能享受早餐送到床前的待遇，半只烧鹅、油渍渍的培根还有新鲜卷心菜、烤玉米！他所能做的只有不犹豫坐起身来狼吞虎咽！身上所有伤口传来的刺痛无法阻止他风卷残云的动作。  
"通常我不建议一位年轻的绅士用如此不雅观的动作进食，但凡事总有例外不是吗？"  
面对他的吃相，阿尔弗雷德只是挑起一边眉毛，不咸不淡地评论道，  
"哇哦，太幸运了！正好我从来都不是位绅士～"  
塞了满口食物，他鼓着腮帮子口齿不清地回答，同时摆出标志性笑容，阿尔弗雷德大笑起来，他感到有些意外，这位严谨克己的绅士标杆很少有如此感情外露的时候，但管他的呢，幸福笼罩着他们，笑一笑又有何妨？结束大笑之后，阿尔弗雷德擦了擦眼角，重新回到了管家的身份当中。  
"好吧，通常情况下，我也不建议一位年轻……的年轻人在用餐完毕之后立刻卧床休息，但鉴于您的特殊情况，我决定网开一面。"  
他想要反驳，说自己的伤势都已经不碍事了，但连日的疲劳还是击倒了他，他们的好管家将一切收拾妥当带着空空如也的餐盘退出房间之后，迪克几乎马上就睡着了，  
……深幽、安静、诱人深入的梦乡正将自己云朵般柔软虚无的触须撩拨着他，环绕着他，呼唤着他一起沉入深处，但……  
"承认吧。"  
总有人煞风景的人，迪克暗中皱了皱眉头决定装作没听到，继续深入和鹅毛枕深入交流。  
"承认吧"  
可对方完全不知道什么叫适可而止！  
"别装了，承认吧！"  
他放弃了重新补觉的打算，忿忿转头抬起上半身，窗口的厚重天鹅绒窗帘拉得严严实实，好在壁炉里仍然火焰熊熊，他般眯着眼睛看向不识相的访客——达米安双手抱胸，正用鼻孔对着他。  
"承认什么？"  
他有没好气的问道，  
"承认被我耍了！"  
那鼻孔更加得意了，要不是有屋顶拦着，估计要翘到天上去了，但他可不吃这套，  
"哦？你是说先装作无意中给我透露信息，骗我给刺客联盟当免费劳工去找什么圣物，然后又哈巴狗儿似的跑去给祖父通风报信，把我像头牲口似的绑去待宰？那么恭喜你，所谓墙头草不过如此！"  
这是不提也罢，提起来他就一肚子火！这自以为是的小兔崽子！达米安显然对这样的称赞也感到极不满意，他张开手臂握紧拳头叫了起来，  
"胡说！事情根本不是你说的那样！别把我说得毫无荣誉感你这个人类！我告诉你圣殿骑士的信息是勉为其难打算与你联手，但是你居然撇下我一个人就去了？！好吧，我承认我本来可以自己去找你然后带你去救父亲，但利用祖父的手下不是更快吗？毕竟我可没把握带着你这个累赘能不能及时赶到……"  
"承认吧。"  
"什么？"  
达米安被他突如其来的质问给打了个措手不及，满脸惊讶地看向他，对这一效果十分满意，迪克咧开嘴露出白花花的牙齿，用最不怀好意的声音说道，  
"承认吧，你被我给耍了，你以为我真不知道你的把戏？"  
达米安的脸由红转白，最后那不可一世的小鬼重新恢复了镇定，重新双手抱胸鼻孔朝天，  
"说吧，你是怎么发现的！"  
"这样啊……"他在内心窃笑，"在发现你用我的手法捆了我之后吧？谁知道呢，毕竟谁会用如此不负责任的态度对待一个绳结大师呢？"  
达米安从鼻孔里哼了一声回答道，  
"绳结大师？这是你给自己起的？真是逊毙了！不过……"  
那小鬼眉头一展，朝他做了个鬼脸，  
"在人类里，也许你还不算太糟！"  
说完踏着大步离开了。

谢天谢地，这间温暖的卧室又重回宁静，但迪克已经睡意全无，他撑起上半身靠在一堆羽毛垫子上，出神地盯着那跳跃的火苗，也不知过了多久，他烦躁地变换着姿势，身上已经愈合的伤口在暖和的环境下有些发痒，但迪克知道让他坐立难安的并不是这些伤口……落地窗帘被不知哪儿来的穿堂风鼓动着飘扬起来，  
"总算来了……！"他在心中长舒了口气。  
"那么，你好啊阳光先生！虽然你们这群家伙没日没夜地拉着窗帘，我都搞不清现在是大晚上呢还是太阳嗮屁股了。"  
他笑着转头，对上了那双令人沉醉的蓝眼睛。  
"……阿尔弗雷德说你醒了，我来看看你的愈合情况，顺便，现在是雾蒙蒙的早上，既没有阳光也不是黑夜。"  
照例无视他的调笑，布鲁斯走到床边仔细一一查看他的伤口，迪克只觉得闷热异常，而布鲁斯的手指那样冰凉，他希望那些手指能多停留会儿，但很快它们就离开了他滚烫的皮肤，他暗暗哀嚎了一声。  
"情况不错，不过我建议你下次别再像个靶子似的满地乱跑了。"  
布鲁斯语气中的担忧让他精神一振，  
"结果是好的，那么一切都是好的，再说了，想一个人单挑整个刺客联盟的人可不是我！"  
感受到他的怒意，布鲁斯只得缓和脸色，起身拨了拨炉火，  
"喂喂！你不会就打算这么走了吧？我们可是差点成为干尸和马蜂窝呢！"  
他可不希望就这么放走对方！布鲁斯叹了口气重新回到床边，这次他坐在床沿，带着冬日雪松的味道，  
"我知道你一定有很多疑问，我……我知道我该对你保持坦诚，但之前情况特殊……不过现在，我正打算那么做，所以……"  
"等等！你的意思是，我可以提任何问题～而你，不得不回答？？哇哦喔喔！等等！让我先回味下这胜利的滋味！"  
说着，还真的大口深呼吸起来，布鲁斯的脸色阴晴难辩，最终只是眯起眼睛看向他，  
"……三个，你可以问三个问题。"  
"喂！这不公平！"他大叫起来，开始有些后悔自己的得意忘形。  
"三个。"  
"你真的挺刻薄你知道吗？"  
"这是你的第一个问题吗？"  
"好吧……"迪克开始摆正坐姿摸着下巴沉思起来，他确实有许多疑问，  
"我想知道我那漂亮的最后一击是怎么回事？当然了，我知道自己有多棒，但用一根木棒就把最强大的吸血鬼给戳成了粉末？还是说我有什么自己尚未知晓的强大魔法吗？"  
这确实令人困扰不是吗？  
"迪克，你去过了圣殿骑士的群葬墓地想要找到传说中的圣物，拉萨格尔也在找这个，所以才第一时间派人来拦截你，可在那儿什么都没有，拉萨格尔以为永远摆脱了这个难缠的昔日死敌，再也没有什么能够阻挡他，但其实你们都没有想到，那截不起眼的木头就是圣殿骑士世世代代誓死守护的圣物。"  
"那块木头？"  
"是的，罗马人将上帝之子钉在十字架上将他处死，沾染了基督之血的刑架被最初的信徒们珍藏起来奉为圣物，而那十字架最后一次出现在世人眼中，是基督徒们与萨拉丁王率领的伊斯兰教徒在耶路撒冷郊外进行的大决战，那大军之中闪耀着上帝光辉的巨大十字架，就是由圣殿骑士团抬起的……"  
"所以耶路撒冷失守后，他们就扛着十字架藏起来，而当他们在整个欧洲大陆被肃清时，有一部分信徒就带着这圣物四处逃亡，直到他们来到高谭，建立秘密基地，最后他们死光了，那十字架就留在坟墓里烂透了？"  
"看起来是这样，直到被你当作干草叉带出来重见天日。"  
但这难得的玩笑并没有如期得到迪克的响应，出乎布鲁斯的意料，那年轻人突然翻身跳下床，从床底摸出那根功勋显赫的木棒，二话不说抬手就要扔进壁炉，  
"迪克！你在做什么！这可不是根柴火！"  
布鲁斯抓住他的手臂，但一边小心不让那根木头碰到自己，可迪克却像被火烧了一样把他甩开，  
"你疯了吗布鲁斯！别靠近我！这玩意儿能让你灰飞烟灭！我可不打算让这样的东西留在世上！谁知道哪天就会有个疯子拿到它用来对付你！看到拉萨格尔了吗？你根本没有胜算！"  
布鲁斯没有理会那致命的圣物，再次牢牢抓住他的手臂，  
"听着迪克，我知道你这是为我打算，但不，你不能这么做！它不属于你我！"  
忌惮于手中的圣物和近在咫尺的布鲁斯，迪克一动也不敢乱动，只是难以置信的叫起来，  
"得了布鲁斯！别告诉我你还是个虔诚信徒，看看上帝他老人家都对你做了什么！"  
对方眼中的刺痛让他意识到自己的失言，迪克近乎是慌张的补充道，  
"不，不我不是那个意思，布鲁斯，你在我眼中从来不是什么恶魔怪物，我只是觉得不公平！你比我认识的任何人都要好，你是个英雄！本该生活在阳光和人们的爱戴当中，可上帝却让你不得不屈居于黑影之下，有多少人知道你为他们做了什么？我只是……”  
他的声音渐渐小下去，因为布鲁斯正用再坚定不过的眼神看着他，就是那眼神，蓝色瞳仁深处燃烧着意志的火焰，看着它们，你会觉得这世上没有什么是不可能的。  
"别说了迪克，我从不是个虔诚的信徒，但我并不怨恨上帝，或者说是命运，它们也许给了我噩梦，但也给了我生命中最美好的东西。"  
"啊，哦……"  
这是告白吗？迪克觉得他快要说不出话了，他也确实话不成语，只是无意识的发出了一连串音节，这可不行！努力收敛了有些天外飞仙的思绪，他重重咳嗽了两声，在一片桃红光芒的大脑中寻找话题，  
"那么，咳，这个，这根棒子，啊不，这圣物该怎么处理？"  
"我知道戈登神父正在筹划重建高谭大教堂，而韦恩伯爵打算慷慨解囊，谁也不会追究教堂十字架的材质，而且……它早该回到信徒们中间了不是吗？"  
他知道只要这圣物存在一天，危险就永远不会消失，但也许布鲁斯说的有道理，也许冥冥之中确实有一股超然的力量安排着这一切，也许布鲁斯这个重度多疑症患者只是为了防止有一天自己的力量失控，为他们留下一件可以置自己于死地的武器……  
"这就完了？下一个问题？"布鲁斯的声音打断了他，和往常一样，那些阴郁的想法很快就从迪克脑海里溜走，他迫不及待的抛出了另一个无比在意的问题，  
"拉萨格尔到底对你做了什么？一开始你根本就认不出我了，伙计，当时你真是打算要把我吸干呢！要是装的，那我们得重新评价你的表演天赋！"  
"那是真的，当时我几乎什么也不记得了，不记得你，不记得蝙蝠侠……"  
"那老东西给你下药了？"不等他说完，迪克就忿忿插嘴道，  
"不，他什么也没做，是我，我把自己催眠了，因为加入兄弟会的仪式中，拉萨格尔会饮下我的血，这时我的思想对他毫无遮拦，如果我带着任何目的或事阴谋，他都能轻易看穿，为了骗过……"  
但迪克跳了起来，  
"什么？你做了什么？把自己催眠？你疯了吗布鲁斯？？真神奇，每当我以为你不能更疯狂的时候，你总能不断超越自我！见鬼的你知道这有多危险吗？你忘了我忘了蝙蝠侠？我看你连自己是谁都忘了吧！告诉我催眠术对大脑的损伤很多时候难以逆转的人是你，告诫我慎用催眠术的也是你，结果你居然！！"  
他说不下去了，取而代之的，是重新重重倒向床铺，他能说什么呢？这就是布鲁斯他早就知道不是吗？那个教他尊重生命，即使是人渣的狗命，却永远不介意以身犯险，对自己毫不留情……但最令你介意的还不是这些对吗？他对自己说，最令他介意的是……  
"迪克，删除那些我们共有的记忆，是因为我知道，你一定会让我回想起来，你一定会说出那个我埋下的，触发记忆的关键词，我之所以能这么做，是因为我相信你。"  
好吧，他对着天花板笑了起来，同时对自己的宽容大度感到有点不满，带着轻快如同鸟儿的心情，迪克重新坐起，  
"那么，这是个关键问题，布鲁斯，我们来谈谈那个吻吧？怎么样？在墓园里，你对我道别的时候，一定有其他的方法给我留言吧？但是呢，我猜……"  
"迪克，你的三个问题已经用完了。"  
"用完……怎么可能！"  
"我记得我教过你数学，那么我们晚饭时间再见。"  
说完，布鲁斯站起身来，  
"等等！"  
但那吸血鬼如同影子一般消失不见了。  
"见鬼！又被你跑了！"  
迪克狠狠倒向枕头，至少，他有的是时间，总有一天他会抓住布鲁斯，让他直面这个问题！但现在，也许他真的需要睡眠了。

【完】


End file.
